the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Osprey
Osprey (real name Lev Raskov) is a former Russian Army soldier turned associate/hitman for the Order of Taurus. He was an ex-Spetsnaz soldier who found himself discharged from the Russian Army following allegations of "human rights violations" that were committed during his time in the Russian Army. Missing the thrill of fighting, but wanting to do make a living at the same time, Lev Raskov joined the Order of Taurus, where he operated under the name Osprey. Biography Early life TBA Military career Lev graduated from the Combined Arms Academy, where he trained as a sniper. In 2009, he was deployed to Chechnya, where he terrorized Chechen militants along with his team. He was so accurate with his sniper shots that the Chechens nicknamed him D'yavol, or Devil. In 2014, he was deployed to Syria to fight against the Islamic State, where he was just as good at striking fear in ISIS as he was against the Chechen Separatists. The Islamic State similarly nicknamed him shaytan alsahra', the Desert Demon, and Suhra' Alshaytan, the Desert Devil. After a particularly successful mission in Syria, Lev retired from the military with full military honors. However, he felt sad about leaving his military comrades behind. Fortunately, his military allies promised that they'd keep in touch. Going to college overseas TBA Becoming Osprey TBA Career in Order of Taurus At an unknown point in his life, Lev joined the Order of Taurus after their ideology attracted him. During this time, he became close friends with its founder and field commander, Aydogan Ceylan. He also participated in the Second War on the Babylon Coalition. Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance TBA Habits and beliefs Lev has a strange hatred against modeling, calling it a form of prostitution disguised as art. He reasons that having someone pay you to display your body to the public is no different than selling your body for sex (an analogy that has sparked controversy worldwide). Lev Raskov has a rather interesting view of abortion, with a major degree of hostility towards both the pro-life and pro-choice movement. The pro-choice movement is hypocritical because, by Lev's logic, it is a huge moral double standard to single out abortion as a fundamental human right because of the existence of free will, and yet condemn other morally abhorrent deeds that are also done through free will (ex: sex trafficking, owning child pornography, first degree murder, etc.). Lev has attempted to demonstrate his point with a rather interesting analogy (that pro-life people find absurd and people in general find morally outrageous): a thought experiment called "The Prostitute Experiment." According to the thought experiment, because of God giving people free will, a woman has the free choice to decide whether to sell her own body to a modeling company to be admired by other people (just like how a woman supposedly has the right to an abortion). However, nobody seems to find any moral objections to modeling, let alone see a connection between modeling and prostitution the same way pro-life advocates see a connection between abortion and murder (which results in said hypocritical thinking that Lev points out in the thought experiment). In addition to this, claiming that the unborn are not people, but merely a clump of cells that can be killed whenever someone wants is another form of child abuse and that killing a fetus is a form of domestic violence, not just murder. This has been one of many controversial positions Lev has had, with various critics pointing out that domestic violence victims can speak out and have a means of defending themselves, while the unborn cannot. In response to this, Lev asks the following, "How can you not call it child abuse if you call a child nothing more than an animal with human features, and use that as an excuse to beat your child?" He then proceeds to apply that same logic to arguments that the unborn are not humans. For the pro-life movement, Lev believes it is hypocritical because people seem to have a disproportionate degree of concern for different morally abhorrent acts; why do people seem to care so much about killing unborn children, yet seemingly not care enough about girls and young women being sold into sex trafficking rings? Seemingly nobody seems to think sex trafficking is as big of a crime as abortion (seeing that there aren't very many human trafficking prevention organizations as opposed to anti-abortion advocacy groups), and therefore the pro-life movement is being morally hypocritical when advocating for the life of an unborn child, yet seemingly does absolutely nothing when it comes to speaking out against the human trafficking of girls and young women across the globe. Similarly, Lev has argued that if abortion is murder, then the killing of animals to eat meat is also murder (an argument used by most vegans to justify veganism). That being said, Lev argues, "Why is it that you insist that humans have exclusive rights, while the animals do not?" Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Thanks to his ex-military background, Lev is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He utilizes a fighting style that combines elements of Systema, the main martial art of the Russian military, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, and many other martial arts systems. *'Expert Marksman': Lev is a good shot, particularly with a sniper rifle. Gallery Osprey.png|Lev while in the Russian military as a sniper Lev I. Raskov.png|Lev during his time in the Order of Taurus Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Morally ambiguous Category:Frienemies Category:Frenemies